


Changing Trains

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Days Verse, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock did not attend is university graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Trains

             Collar turned up against the cold, Sherlock Holmes stood on the train platform alone.  It would be some time before it was noticed that he was not at the graduation ceremony, though he had no doubt that Mycroft had already realised it, if he hadn't known all along.  Mycroft had, of course, attended his university graduation like the perfect son he had been obsessed with trying to be at the time.  The one he could never be.  The one that, if Mycroft couldn't be it, Sherlock hadn't a prayer of being, and thus had deemed the effort a useless exercise.

             Only one person had known he was leaving, and Victor wouldn't talk.  Not even Sebastian would get it out of him.  The younger man was meek, but not easily intimidated by the kinds of displays that Sebastian was fond of.  The previous night, he had packed his trunk and slipped away without a word except a brief goodbye to Victor, who had woken up while he was packing.

             A white plume of breath or cigarette smoke, and possibly a little of both forming in front of him, Sherlock reached a gloved hand into his coat pocket and produced an old gold wristwatch that could only be faintly heard ticking away when he held it close to his face.

              _Father's watch._ Mycroft had given it to him when he turned ten and asked the older boy about what their father had been like.  It had originally been given to him by their mother, but Mycroft gave it to him rather than keeping it.

              _Mummy was rather sore about that._ The thought crossed Sherlock's mind briefly, evoking a tight, bitter smile.  He looked at the watch again.   _Train's late_.

             Thirty minutes later, approximately ten minutes after it had become painfully obvious that he was _not_  at the ceremony, the train pulled into the station, and rolling the five year old, but freshly altered ticket in his pocket, Sherlock Holmes stepped off the platform and onto the train.


End file.
